Nueva Vida
by MoniBolis
Summary: House no sabe que hacer con el resto de su vida, solo y sin nada que perder busca a la única persona que le importa.
1. Primero

House se despertó y casi de inmediato recordó cuanto odiaba su vida. Con dolor y pereza se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – Wilson vestido con traje y corbata le preguntó.

- Ir al bar, beber, vomitar, beber y repetir hasta que muera de intoxicación por alcohol –

- House no hagas esto –

- ¿Por qué no? Fue una muerte suficientemente buena para Amy Winehouse, será una buena muerte para mí –

- Sabía que esto fue un error. Sabía que era una tontería que echarás tu vida a la basura por mi. Ahora ni si quiera puedes practicar medicina que era

de las pocas cosas de la vida que de verdad disfrutabas –

- Pero lo hice, así que – House se encogió de hombros.

- No quiero verte así –

- Entonces vete – House tomo su bastón y se levantó de la cama. Se puso la sucia bata del hotel y salió del cuarto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Wilson le preguntó

- Tu sabes a donde voy – House le dijo cuando caminaba por el corredor hacia la nevera del piso.

- No me refería en este momento – Wilson dijo – Me refería a donde vas con tu vida. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

House sacó hielo de la nevera – Ya te dije morir. Pero no quiero suicidarme, no directamente al menos. Creo que hay un par de prostitutas que puedo

agendar de aquí a mi muerte ¿Viste Adiós a las Vegas?–

Una mucama que pasaba por allí lo vio hablar a la nada.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – se acercó a House.

- No, solo estoy hablando con el fantasma de mi mejor amigo – House respondió – ¿Ves lo que provocas Wilson? –

- Está bien – La mucama se alejó con precaución.

- House vas a terminar internado en una institución mental –

- Ya ha estado en una. No me fue tan mal –

House tomo su hielo y regresó a la habitación.

- Okay, pero esta vez sería una institución mental penitenciaria porque eres un criminal – Wilson le dijo – ¿De verdad quieres eso? –

- Ya estuve en prisión, no fue tan mal. Quizás sea entretenido mezclarme con los locos criminales. Como villanos de Batman –

El doctor se sirvió whiskey en un gran vaso lleno de hielo – Ah desayuno –

- House, como parte de tu conciente sé lo que quieres hacer. Sé lo que estás ocultando allí adentro –

- No lo digas –

- Quieres ver a Cuddy –

- Vete al diablo Wilson –

Y con eso la visión desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

En Nueva Jersey, Lisa Cuddy empezaba su día llena de energía

- Buenos días Rachel –

- Buenos días mamá –

Cuddy le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

- Buenos días Ernie –

- Ma –

El pequeño rió cuando su madre le dio también un beso en la frente.

Cuddy se sentó a desayunar con sus pequeños, en su trabajo actaul no tenía que ser la primera en llegar y ahora podía levantarse más tarde y

disfrutar la mañana.

Ernie escupió la comida que Cuddy le daba.

- Oh cariño – la doctora lo levantó de su sillita. – ¿Qué tienes? –

- ¿Esta enfermo? – Rachel preguntó.

- No creo – era la segunda vez que lo hacía esa semana, pero Cuddy no quería ser de esas mamás paranoicas que llevaban a sus hijos a los doctores

por cualquier cosa. Tampoco quería que se la pasará algo importante.

- Tengo que cambiarlo para la guardería. Termina tu jugo Rachel –

- Si, mamá –

Cuddy dejó a Rachel en el jardín de niños y luego condujo al hospital. Allí dejaba a Ernie en la guardería.

- Le costó trabajo mantener la comida – Cuddy le dijo a la encargada. – ¿Podrías ponerle extra atención cuando almuerce hoy? –

- Claro que sí, doctora –

- Gracias Mary –

Cuddy miró una vez más a los ojos de azules de su hijo.

- Nos vemos en la tarde Ernie –

El día continuo normal para Cuddy, vio a sus pacientes. Almorzó con sus colegas, llamó a su hermana (quien se encargaba de recoger a Rachel y

llevarla a sus clases de ballet) y cumplió con su papaleo.

Al terminar el día pasó por Ernie, y la cuidadora le dijo que comió bien y no vomitó nada.

Después pasó a la casa de su hermana por Rachel y estaba en camino a su hogar.

- ¿Qué quieren de cenar? –

- ¡Pizza! –

- No vamos a comer pizza otra vez –

Cuddy bajaba a sus hijos de su carro.

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque no es saludable – Cuddy le dijo a Rachel – Comeremos remolacha –

- Esta bien, me gusta la remolacha. Me pone morados los dientes –

- Así es –

- Y tambien pone morada mi popo -

- Si, eso tambien -

Cuddy abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a House parado en medio de su sala.

- Hola –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dedicado a Señorita Flora ( florsolar_85) así que espero que deje una review y le haga publicidad :D

Feliz cumpleaños.

En el próximo capitulo. Las cosas no salen nada bien para House.


	2. Segundo

House estacionó su moto afuera de la nueva casa de Cuddy. Nunca la había visto pero pensó que se parecía a la anterior.

- ¿Así que todo este tiempo sabias donde vivía Cuddy? – Wilson preguntó.

- Pues si. Cuddy no se cambió el nombre ni se mudo de estado. Además en estos días no puedes trabajar en un hospital sin que te mencionen en su

sito web –

- ¿Qué más sabes de ella? –

- Sólo su dirección. Sólo datos – House dijo – Pero tu eres mi subconsciente, ya lo sabes ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Porque eres un loco solitario que alucina para tener con quien hablar. Si no me quieres aquí... –

Y con eso Wilson desapareció.

House se acerco a la casa, tocó el timbre pero nadie contesto.

El doctor miro alrededor y adivinó que debajo de una maceta había una llave de emergencia.

- No has cambiado – sonrío así mismo y entró a la casa.

- Claro que también me alucinas para que te diga que meterte sin permiso está mal- Wilson reapareció. – House, esto es ilegal y moralmente mal –

- Solo quiero ver su casa. Ver que ha estado...-

House miro las fotos de Rachel sobre la chimenea, una de ellas era de su primer festival escolar. Luego vio las fotos del bebé.

- ¿Otro hijo? – Wilson preguntó – Supongo que adoptó otra vez –

- No, mira – House señaló otra foto – Ya sabemos quien es el papá –

- ¿El? No lo creo. ¿Por qué no hay más fotos de el? –

- No lo sé, talvez la embarazó y huyó – House dijo.

- Sigo sin creérmelo –

House escuchó que la puerta se abría y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado a esperar.

- Está bien, me gusta la remolacha. Me pone morados los dientes – Rachel le dijo a su madre.

- Así es –

Finalmente volvió a ver a Cuddy y a Rachel. No sabía aún que sentir por el niño que las acompañaba.

- Hola –

Cuddy se quedo helada al mirarlo.

- Ahora si lo arruinaste todo House – Wilson le dijo.

- Vine a informarte que Wilson murió…de cáncer. Irónico ¿verdad? –

- ¡No me uses de excusa! – el "muerto" se enojó.

Cuddy se agacho para dejar a Ernie en el piso. – Rachel, haz me un favor ve a la cocina y lleva de la mano a Ernie ¿okay? –

- Si mamá – La niña obedeció a su mamá.

- Rachel ha crecido mucho. Puedo ver que…

- Tienes 30 segundos para irte antes de que llame a la policía – Cuddy lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? – House frunció el ceño.

- No – Cuddy sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso.

- Creo que habla en serio House – Wilson le dijo.

- Vamos, Cuddy –

- 10 segundos House – le dijo la doctora – solo vete, como la última vez –

- Pero…- vio la mirada de Cuddy, pero aún así no podía creer que no lo hubiera perdonado o lo que fuera.

Cuddy marcó al 911. – Si…mi nombre es Lisa Cuddy y hay un intruso en mi casa. Creo que puede estar drogado –

- House de verdad llamó –

- Ya vi – cabizbajo House se fue sin ni siquiera mirarla otra vez.

Cuando el doctor atravesó la puerta Cuddy la cerró de inmediato. Apenas podía controlar sus emociones, pero lo hizo para poder tranquilizar a sus

hijos que sentían que algo malo había pasado.

La policía llegó y Cuddy no se retractó de su reporte, solo negó conocer al intruso. Los patrulleros le sugirieron fuertemente que dejara de poner una

llave de repuesto cerca de la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente y más calmada, Cuddy llamó a su ex compañero de trabajo Eric Foreman.

- Princeton Plainsboro Hospital ¿en que puedo ayudarle? –

- Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el Dr. Eric Foreman –

- El decano esta ocupado en este momento ¿gusta esperar o dejar un mensaje? –

- Espero –

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

- Doctora Lisa Cuddy –

- Un momento por favor –

Cuddy escucho la melodía de espera. A veces extrañaba el poder de su antigua posición de decana, pero no extrañaba todo el estrés y presión.

- ¿Diga? –

- Foreman, ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien Cuddy, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –

- Hurm...Hace unos meses me llegó la noticia de que House había fallecido –

- Correcto, yo...yo no te vi en el funeral –

- No, yo estaba ocupada...pero ¿Sabes qué pasó? –

- Bueno, House regresó a trabajar aquí y tuvo problemas –

Foreman no estaba seguro porque Cuddy lo llamaba después de todo este tiempo.

- ¿Problemas? –

- Eso no importa, supongo. House murió en un incendio accidental. Al parecer estaba drogándose en un almacén abandonado y hubo una explosión –

- ¿En serio? – Cuddy no se lo creía, House fingió su muerte – ¿Cómo identificaron el cuerpo? –

- El forense lo hizo –

- Claro...¿Y Wilson? ¿Es verdad que enfermo? –

- Si, su familia me informo que murió hace poco –

- Vaya – Cuddy no creía que House mintiera sobre eso. Podría llamar a Bonie o alguien cercano a Wilson, pero prefería no hacerlo.

- Es curioso, solo quedas tu –

- ¿Disculpa? –

- No, lo siento, sonó morboso. Pero cuando empecé a trabajar aquí eran Wilson, House y tú. Ahora solo quedas tu –

- Si, te hace apreciar la vida ¿no es así? –

- Seguro –

- Gracias Foreman, se que estás muy ocupado –

- No hay problema –

Cuddy colgó el teléfono. Suponía que no tendría que preocuparse de ver House otra vez.

* * *

Y así fue. Pasó una semana y Cuddy no volvió a ser molestada en su hogar o trabajo, pero algo más le preocupaba.

- Ewww – Rachel exclamó al ver vomitar otra vez a su hermano menor.

- Vamos, Ernie – Cuddy cargó a su hijo y lo llevó al lavabo para limpiarlo. – ¿Qué tienes? –

Ese mismo día lo llevo al pediatra, quien le dijo que lo más seguro es que fuera una infección. Algo que comió. Cuddy como doctora no le gustaba el

diagnostico y se buscó una segunda opinión.

- Probablemente es una infección – El segundo doctor le dijo.

- No lo creo – Cuddy dijo.

En el consultorio del doctor, Cuddy tenía a Ernie sentado en sus piernas.

- Dra. Cuddy, es difícil cuando uno es doctor con hijos aceptar otras opiniones pero…-

- Pero lleva vomitando por más de dos semanas. ¿Qué infección estomacal dura tanto? Además no tiene ningún otro síntoma de infección –

- Ha perdido peso –

- Si, porque esta vomitando –

- Puede que sea alérgico a algún tipo de alimento – El doctor le dijo – Haga una lista de todo lo que recuerde que el niño comió y empiece un diario de

comidas –

- Claro –

Cuddy hizo lo que el nuevo pediatra le pidió. A primera vista no parecía a ver algún alimento que le causara tal reacción.

Ernie seguía vomitando un par de veces a la semana. Y después un par de veces al día. Cuddy tuvo que internarlo en el hospital que trabajaba.

- Dra. Cuddy – su colega el Dr. Cavanaugh se acercó a ella – Seré honesto contigo, no sabemos que tiene Ernie –

Cuddy miró a su hijo que ahora estaba más flaco pero aún vivaz. Tenía una intravenosa con suero para poder darle nutrientes. Entonces la doctora se

rio amargamente ante la ironía.

- ¿Cuddy estás bien? – Cavanaugh le preguntó.

- Tenía al mejor diagnosticador del mundo en mi sala y lo corrí de mi casa. Tengo que encontrarlo ahora –

* * *

- ¿Sabes que hay más investigadores privados en el directorio? – Lucas Douglas dijo – Hay como 150 más. Hay unos veinte que están antes de mi

nombre que pudiste llamar –

Cuddy visitó la oficina del detective privado para contratarlo.

- Pero ningún de ellos conoce a House. Creo que tienes cierta ventaja – ella le dijo – Necesito encontrarlo, mi hijo no ha podido comer nada solido en

una semana, esta perdiendo peso y… –

- Esta bien, lo haré – Lucas le dijo – Pero no hay descuento –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Es mi regla, si escribo un fic de House debo meter a Lucas. Pero solo es por un rato, no se preocupen.

Por favor dejen un comentario.

Gracias a Mara, Kmi, Bere, Sandra (que no les pude contestar directamente)

Do you like the Good Wife? Go read my other fanfic out right now "First Love" all about the adventures Grace Florrick has while her mother isn't looking.


	3. Tercero

House miro incrédulo como Cuddy llamaba a emergencias.

– Si…mi nombre es Lisa Cuddy y hay un intruso en mi casa. Creo que puede estar drogado –

- House de verdad llamó – Wilson le dijo.

- Ya vi – cabizbajo House se fue sin ni siquiera mirarla otra vez. Oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Y lentamente fue a su moto.

- ¿Puedes culparla? – Wilson le dijo.

- No, supongo no – House se montó en su motocicleta – No me sigas Wilson –

- No alucinaste una moto para mi – el oncólogo se cruzó de brazos.

House se fue de allí sin rumbo fijo, solo condujo para aclarar su mente, pero no funcionó. Solo quería emborracharse.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un borrón de experiencias. El poco dinero que tenía lo despilfarró en "festejar" y pagar cuentas de moteles baratos.

Un jueves por la noche House fue a ver un trío de blues.

- ¡No sabes tocar! – gritó al pianista.

- Okay, es suficiente – el saca borrachos le advirtió.

- ¿Qué? ¡El no sabe tocar! Arruina un clásico de Muddy Waters –

El alto y fornido hombre tomó a House de la camisa y lo sacó a jalones y empujones del bar.

House cayó en un charco de agua sucia. – ¡Oye! Soy un lisiado. ¡¿Mi bastón?! –

El saca borrachos apropósito le lanzó el bastón a la cabeza. El golpe sumado al alcohol lo dejó casi inconciente.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora como te sacó de aquí?– House escuchó una voz familiar pero sus ojos se negaron a abrirse.

* * *

Una vez más House se despertó con una terrible jaqueca. Al mirar al su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en su motel.

- ¿Qué diablos? – al moverse sintió una punzada en su mano y fue entonces que notó la intravenosa.

- ¡Ya se despertó! – una mujer estaba en la parada bajo el marco de la puerta – Es solo suero, no te lo quites. Estabas deshidratado –

- Si, soy un doctor. ¿Dónde estoy? –

- De regresó en Nueva Jersey – Lucas se asomó al cuarto. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- ¡¿Tu?! ¿Qué carajos? –

- No creo que quiera lastimarte House – Wilson reapareció

- ¡Cállate! – House le dijo de inmediato.

Lucas y la mujer notaron que House le habló al aire.

- Okay, los dejo solos – la mujer se fue.

- Explica y rápido – House se incorporó en el sofá cama en que estaba y Lucas tomo asiento en un banco junto a la cama.

- Lisa me contrató para encontrarte. Necesita tu ayuda, Ernest esta enfermo –

House frunció el ceño – Cuddy me mandó al diablo hace un par de días… –

- Dos semanas –

- ¿Y quien diablos es Ernest? –

- Ernest Cuddy III –

- Oh el bebé…como sea, lo que importa es que – House le metió un puñetazo a Lucas en la cara.

- ¡Auh! – Lucas se alejó de House al mismo tiempo que se sobaba su cara – ¿Por qué me golpeas? Es mi trabajo –

Al moverse rápido House se arrancó la intravenosa lo cual también le dolió bastante.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy ayudar tu hijo bastardo? –

- Oh, aquí vamos – Wilson suspiró.

Lucas lo miró confundido. – ¿Qué? –

- Vi la foto – House dice – Tu con Cuddy embarazada. La tiene enmarcada en la sala de su casa –

- Yo no soy el padre. Tú eres el papá de Ernest –

- Ahora quiere echarme la culpa a mi – House le dijo a Wilson.

- ¿Con quién hablas? –

- Nadie – ya con la mano libre del suero. House quiso levantarse.

- Creo que deberías escucharlo –

- No hay explicaciones –

House y Wilson seguían su conversación que desde la perspectiva del investigador privado parecía un monologo.

- ¿Eh…House? -

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Estás alucinando? –

- Si y mis alucinaciones son más creíbles a que yo sea el padre del mocoso –

- House, ella me dijo que tu eras el padre; fue al mismo tiempo en que se tomo esa foto. – Lucas le dijo –Solo la he visto dos veces en dos años –

- Pregúntale ¿por qué se tomo…-

- Ya sé que preguntarle – House interrumpió a Wilson. – ¿Por qué diablos te tomaste una foto con tu ex novia embarazada? –

- Bueno…-

_Era Septiembre u Octubre del 2011. Mi novia y yo fuimos a comprar cosas para nuestro bebé. Yo me quedé viendo cunas o algo así. Cuando regresé con Ana, _

_ella hablaba con alguien…y ese alguien era Lisa._

_- Hola – Me dijo Lisa primero._

_- Hola –_

_- ¿se conocen? – Ana preguntó._

_- Si…salimos juntos por un rato – le dije – ¿Cómo estas Lisa? –_

_- Estoy bien. Veo que tu encontraste a alguien –_

_- Y veo que tu y House le están dando un hermanito a Rachel –_

_Lisa me miró de tal manera que entendí de inmediato que metí la pata._

_- Perdón, saqué conclusiones y…-_

_- No, tienes razón House es el padre. Solo que no es parte de mi vida ni mucho menos del bebé –_

_Nunca la había visto tan triste._

_- Oh –_

_- Luke ¿por qué entristeces a esta mujer? – Ana me recriminó._

_- No, he estado triste desde hace mucho. 8 ½ meses de embarazo y apenas estoy comprando cosas de bebé – Lisa nos confesó – Ni siquiera me he tomado _

_fotos –_

_- Bueno, eso no puede ser – Ana dijo – Cariño, no sé que esta pasando en tu vida, pero créeme, te vas arrepentir no tener ninguna foto que mostrar a tu bebé _

_en el futuro –_

_- Está bien – Lisa le respondió._

_- Si, Ana. Ella dice que esta bien – yo comenté tratando de salirme del incomodo tema de conversación._

_- ¡Tonterías! Vamos, te tomaremos una foto –_

_- ¿Qué? –_

_Entonces entendí que Ana solo quería alegrarle un poco el día. Así que pose para una foto y después se la mande por correo electrónico._

- Y esa es la razón detrás de esa foto – Lucas le dijo a House – ¿Por qué crees que salgo con los pulgares arriba? Trataba de hacer que se riera –

- Entonces tu novia esta media loca –

- Esposa ahora – Lucas aclaró – No creí que Lisa imprimiera esa foto, aunque quizás de verdad solo se tomo esa foto. Eso es triste –

- Eso es triste, House –

- Eso suena como una historia estupida, Wilson – House dijo – Si fuera cierto, significaría que Cuddy estaba embarazada antes de que termináramos.

Antes de…el incidente con el coche ¿Por qué me lo ocultaría? –

- ¿En serio? –

- ¿En serio? –

Lucas y Wilson dijeron en sincronía para la sorpresa de House.

- Eres un drogadicto, cascarrabias – Lucas le dice

- Emocionalmente cerrado, casi misántropo – Wilson continúa.

- ¡Basta! – House se levantó y se puso los pantalones – No es mi hijo –

- Aunque no fuera tu hijo, ¿no quieres ayudar a un bebé enfermo? – Lucas le dijo – Vamos Wilson, hazlo entrar en razón –

- ¿Disculpa, acabas de hablarle a mi alucinación? –

- Uh…si –

- Él tiene razón House – Wilson comenta.

- ¿Y tu te pones de su lado? – House buscó su bastón en la habitación. – Gracias por el suero pero no puedes obligarme a ir con Cuddy –

- La verdad, solo estoy haciendo tiempo – Lucas dijo – Llevas horas inconciente. Le llame esta mañana y viene en camino –

_Hace 2 horas y 35 minutos._

_- ¿Bueno? –_

_- Hey Lisa, lo encontré. No estaba muy lejos, estaba emborrachándose en Nueva York –_

_- Gracias…¿qué te dijo? –_

_- A bueno, esta inconciente. –_

_- Oh…necesito arreglar unas cosas e iré para allá. ¿Okay? –_

_- ¿Qué quieres que le diga si despierta? –_

_Cuddy suspiró – Dile la verdad, que es sobre su hijo –_

House miro enojado a Lucas. – ¿Cuddy viene para acá?–

- Ya estoy aquí – la doctora entró a la habitación. Lucas y Wilson se hicieron a un lado.

– Necesito tu ayuda House. Ernie esta muy enfermo –

- ¿Mi supuesto hijo? – House dijo muy frío.

- Lo siento por ocultártelo. No dije nada al principio porque ni siquiera creí que pasara del primer trimestre de embarazo, después te fuiste y…-

- Y cuando estaba en tu casa ¿qué? –

- ¿De verdad vas actuar como si yo estuviera mal? Tu estuviste en la cárcel por atacarme, tu fingiste tu muerte –

- Si, soy una terrible persona. ¿Quieres ver que tanto? No me importa tu hijo, me largo –

House pasó al lado de ella rumbo a la puerta.

- Ernest Cuddy III, 2 años y un mes. Presenta un cuadro de vómitos continuos. Empezaron hace unas semanas con pequeños reflujos –

Al decir eso Cuddy, House se detuvo.

- Dale un antiácido –

- No presenta irritación en el estomago –

- Una infección –

- No es nada que comió ni presenta temperatura –

- Entonces es ambiental –

- Se han revisado 55 artículos de mi casa y de la guardería. Nada que provoque esto –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, y acaba de presentar un nuevo síntoma: parálisis parcial momentánea de su pierna derecha –

- Bien, tomo el caso, solo porque es interesante –

- Bien, no me importa la razón – Cuddy le respondió.

- Vaya esto es muy jodidamente retorcido – Lucas dijo – ¿No lo crees Wilson? –

- No hables con él. Ni siquiera puedes verlo – House se quejo.

- Y estoy de acuerdo con él – el oncólogo replicó.

- ¿Estas viendo a Wilson? – Cuddy pregunto preocupado.

- Estoy bien, puedo trabajar –

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder –

Cuddy dijo al salir la habitación.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Por favor dejen un comentario. Que me encantan y me inspiran a escribir más.

En el próximo capitulo: House ve a su hijo otra vez.

Hey, do you like The Good Wife? Go read my other two fanfics: "Party" where Alicia, Kalinda and Robyn go out to bars. And "First Love" where Grace Florrick has her sexual awakening.


	4. Cuarto

- Creo que este es el viaje de auto más incomodo de la historia – House dijo después de 10 minutos de silencio. – Debí haber usado mi motocicleta. No

confió en ese idiota –

Cuddy conducía, House estaba en el asiento de copiloto y Wilson (la alucinación) en el asiento trasero.

- Tengo hambre –dijo House

- Estoy tratando de pensar House – Cuddy parecía angustiada.

- ¿En qué? –

- En como meterte al hospital para que diagnostiques a Ernie. Estás muerto –

- Ah si. Ese pequeño problema –

- Es un gran problema – comentó Wilson. House lo vio por el retrovisor.

- ¿Tienes un seudónimo? – Cuddy preguntó – ¿Otra identidad? –

- Bueno, me he estado presentando como Brian Epstein –

- ¿Brian Ep…? – Cuddy pensó por un momento – ¿El quinto Beatle? –

- Si. Nunca recibió el crédito que merecía…Como yo –

- Si House, eres siempre la víctima –

- No la hagas enojar – Wilson le advirtió a su amigo.

- Escucha, nadie pide credenciales. Si llegó y dices que soy doctor te lo van a creer –

- Solo trabajó allí como doctora, no puedo imponerme como cuando era decana. ¿Y si alguien te reconoce? –

- Correcto – House la miró detalladamente. Realmente le seguía gustando tanto y como la había extrañado. Solo hablar con ella lo hacía sentirse un

poco mejor.

- Ya basta House – Wilson le dijo – Estoy en tu cabeza, se lo que estás pensando –

- House murió, pero House no se tomaba muchas fotografías – Le dijo House.

- Por favor, no hables de ti en tercera persona – Cuddy le dijo.

- A lo que voy es que, casi nadie sabía mi apariencia. Una vez di un discurso con otro nombre en ese tonto retiro que nos obligaste a ir –

- Eso es verdad –

- Las ventajas de ser casi un ermitaño – House le dijo – Así que seré el doctor Epstein. Viejo amigo que viene a ayudar a la desesperada Cuddy –

- Tendrá que funcionar –

- Funcionará. ¿Quién duda de un doctor judío? –

Dijo House y volvieron al silencio.

* * *

Antes de llegar al hospital pararon en una tienda para comprarle a House una camisa y un saco nuevos. Viéndose un poco más presentable House

entró al hospital con Cuddy.

- Dr. Cavanaugh, quisiera presentarle al Dr. Epstein – Cuddy dijo al doctor encargado del caso. – Quisiera que pudiera consultar sobre Ernie –

- Es poco ortodoxo – respondió Cavanaugh – Si quieres una segunda opinión o transferir a Ernest –

- No, Dr. Epstein es un conocido mío desde hace mucho tiempo y es bueno con misterios médicos –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, años de experiencia – House dijo.

- ¿En que insititución? –

- A decir verdad, he viajado por todo el mundo, México, España, Argentina, Chile. Viví años resolviendo todo tipo de enfermedades raras en diferentes

lugares del mundo. En Chiclayo, Perú vi tres casos de Histiocitosis Esclerosante Poliostótica. Tambien me pasaé por Brasil y allí vi...-

- En fin – Cuddy interrumpió antes de que la mentira se complicará – Mi colega ha regresado al país recientemente, y lo hizo por Ernest y ¿Podría

mantener informado al Dr. Epstein? ¿Agregarlo a su equipo? –

- Bueno, dos mentes piensan mejor que una. Y la verdad no sé que tiene Ernest, no tengo miedo en reconocerlo – Cavanaugh estrecho la mano de

House.

- Claro, entonces ¿te acuestas con Cuddy? –

- ¿Disculpa? – El doctor frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en Ernie? – Cuddy dijo.

- Si, tu hijo. Vida o muerte. Vamos –

* * *

Fueron al área de pediatría donde estaba internado Ernest Cuddy III. El bebé se alegró al ver a su madre.

- Hola Ernie – Cuddy se sentó junto a él en la cama. Ernie solo la abrazó mientras observaba a los hombres que lo miraban detenidamente.

- Como puede ver Dr. Epstein, nuestro paciente ha sufrido perdida de peso. No hemos podido administrarle alimentos sólidos –

- Si veo – House releyó el historial y aprovecho para ver la fecha de nacimiento de Ernest. Haciendo las cuentas, su concepción fue durante el noviazgo

que tuvo con Cuddy – ¿Nunca enfermo antes? ¿Nunca tuvo reflujo? –

- No – Cuddy contestó – Ernie fue el bebé perfecto. Dormía cuando debía, comía bien, no lloraba sin razón. Me hizo las cosas fáciles –

- Al contrario del padre – House comentó lo que causó una mirada de rencor de Cuddy. – ¿Y la pierna? –

- Bueno, Ernie esta débil pero puede caminar. Lo dejamos moverse en el zona de juegos con otros niños, pero su pierna falló. Se cayó y no pudo

levantarse –

- Y luego se quitó – agregó Cuddy.

- Voy a examinarlo – House le quitó sin permiso el estetoscopio a Cavanaugh. Cuddy sostuvo a Ernie que ya estaba cansado de estar en el hospital y

de estudios. House escuchó su corazón y tomo el pulso.

- Esta claro que es tu hijo – Wilson comentó desde la esquina del cuarto. – ¡Míralo! Es igualito a ti….Y si, House. Si ví fotos tuyas de bebé –

House negó con la cabeza al no poder responderle a Wilson.

- Mamá – Ernie se quejó y empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

El bebé señaló su brazo izquierdo, Cuddy lo movió y se dieron cuenta que el brazo no se movía. Estaba tieso.

- Vaya – House dijo y luego pico al infante con una pluma provocando otro grito.

- Hou…Dr. Epstein – Cuddy dijo – ¿Era eso necesario? –

- Su hijo esta muriendo ¿de verdad importa un piquete? –

- ¿Muriendo? – Cavanaugh preguntó – Creo que todavía no podemos decir…-

- Tienes razón. Estoy seguro que lo que tiene se le quita con un caldito de pollo, oh no espera, no puede comer y partes de su cuerpo fallan. Esta en su

camino a la tumba –

- Mamí – Ernie solo quería que su mamá lo llevará a casa.

- Estarás bien cariño –

- Hay que hacerle exámenes en búsqueda de metales pesados en la sangre –

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? –

- No lo sé, quizás es un espía ruso y lo envenenaron. Pero su cuerpo esta reaccionando así –

- Bien, puede ser un juguete con pintura de plomo. Aunque ya revisamos 85% de las cosas en su cuarto – Cavanaugh

- Por favor, Alex. Hazle caso – Cuddy dijo.

- Está bien, es una posibilidad –

House observó como Cuddy calmaba a Ernie mientras le tomaban sangre para las muestras.

- Te lo digo ahora, no puedes realizar un examen de ADN – le dijo Wilson – Es tu hijo, acéptalo –

- Cállate –

Cuddy dejó a Ernie en el cuidado de las enfermeras y fue con House que esperaba afuera del cuarto.

- Tengo que ver a unos pacientes…¿no vas a ir a ningun lado ? –

- No –

- Sirven un buen café y pay de manzana en la cafetería – Cuddy le dio un billete.

- Gracias –

* * *

House se sentó solo en la cafetería. No le gustaba, no se parecía a Princeton Plainsboro. Entre sorbos de café se pasó una pastilla. Cerró los ojos y se

dejo llevar.

- Basta House – Wilson lo interrumpió. – Fantasear con Cuddy no ayuda a nadie –

- Me ayuda a mí –

- Bueno y a todo esto ¿qué vas a hacer con tu hijo? –

- Supuesto hijo –

- House ¿por qué mentiría Cuddy? –

- Para que lo salve –

Wilson levantó los brazos en resignación. – Si no me vas a escuchar, me voy –

* * *

Un par de horas después Dr. Cavanaugh tenía los resultados de Ernest.

- 0.0000000.1 % de metales pesados en su torrente sanguíneo – Cavanaugh dijo – Lo mismo que cualquier persona expuesta al mundo moderno. Lo

bueno es que recobró movilidad en su brazo –

- ¿Qué tienes Ernest? – House sintió un punzón en su pierna y disimuladamente se tragó otra pastilla.

- Dr. Epstein – Cavanaugh dijo pero House no respondió a su alias – ¿Dr. Epstein? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Estoy considerando la posibilidad de Lupus –

House casi se rió – No es lupus –

- Podría ser. Haré los análisis para poder descartarlo –

En ése momento Ernest empezó a temblar.

- Doctor – una enfermera llamó a Cavanaugh – Tiene una ataque –

Cavanaugh entró a tratar de detener el ataque. House vió como el cuerpo de Ernest se retorcía, luego se detuvo y el niño empezó a llorar.

- Es algo nervioso, algo en su cerebro – dijo House.

* * *

Más tarde Cuddy regresó al lado de Ernest. Ya había liberado su agenda para estar con su hijo.

- Creo que puede ser epilepsia infantil – Cavanaugh le dijo – Queremos monitorearlo esta noche. Un EEG podría mostrar si es epilepsia –

- ¿Dr. Epstein, opina lo mismo? –

- No, pero sería bueno ver que esta pasando en su cerebro –

- Está bien – Cuddy les dijo – Háganlo –

- ¿Vas a pasar la noche con él? –

- Por supuesto – la doctora acarició la mejilla de su hijo. – Rachel esta con mi hermana y sus primas –

* * *

Por la noche los doctores tenían listo a Ernie para su estudio. Con una redecilla de electrodos sobre su cabeza amarrada para que el niño no se la

zafara accidentalmente mientras dormía.

Cuddy le puso a su osito de peluche a un lado, le contó un cuento y el niño se durmió.

- Okay onda theta esta normal –dijo uno de los doctores desde el cuarto de observación.

La doctora se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde. Solo se escuchaba el beep del monitor de Ernie.

- Oye – House entró al salón – El interno que esta cuidando fue por café ¿Quieres algo? Lo puedo detener –

- Déjalo, estoy bien – Cuddy recogió sus pies en la silla.

- Vas a necesitar dormir. Usa el catre del otro cuarto –

- Más la rato –

Hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Ernie.

- Claro – House se recargó en la pared – Los engañamos hoy –

- Si –

- Así que…Ernest Cuddy III. Vaya nombre –

- Mi papá se quedó con las ganas de continuar la tradición –

- ¿No debías ponerle House? –

- Lo pensé, y luego dije "Al diablo con ese bastardo y su tonto apellido" –

- Aja…Entonces ¿sabías que estabas embarazada cuando terminamos? –

- Ya te lo dije House…No creí que pasara del segundo mes de embarazo –

- Pero llegaste al tercer trimestre y no pensase en decirme –

- Estabas en la cárcel – Cuddy dijo.

- Exacto, sabías donde estaba. Pudiste haberme escrito o algo. –

Cuddy se tuvo que morder la lengua y tomo una gran respiro para calmarse. – Pues no te dije nada, porque no te quería cerca –

- Ouch –

- Además no te sientas muy especial – Cuddy comentó – No le dije a nadie. Mi hermana lo supo cuando me vio de 6 meses y era evidente –

- ¿Entonces la tonta historia de Lucas es cierta? ¿Lo de la foto? –

- Si, es la única foto que tengo de mi embarazo. No quería tener esperanzas falsas. De verdad no creía que fuera a tenerlo. Seguía esperando a que

algo malo pasará pero Ernie nació a tiempo, saludable y tan calmado…Y ahora esto –

House quería decirle algo reconfortante pero las palabras no le salían.

- Lo siento – Cuddy rompió el silencio otra vez – No tienes a donde ir. No puedes dormir en el hospital –

- Puedo dormir en cualquier lado…Podrías darme las llaves de tu casa y te traigo ropa limpia en la mañana –

- No House. No te quiero en mi casa –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? –

- No lo sé House. La última vez destruiste mi comedor con tu auto –

- Cumplí mi condena – House se encogió de hombros.

- No es cierto, te sacaron antes –

- Vaya que estas dolida por un accidente –

Cuddy se levantó de su lugar y empujó a House hacia el otro cuarto.

- ¿Un accidente? ¿En serio House? –

- Nadie salió lastimado, eran solo cosas –

- Era mi casa, mi hogar. El lugar donde te sientes más seguro, el lugar que extrañas cuando estás lejos, el lugar que arreglas según tus gustos. Tu lo

destrozaste ¿y por qué House? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te he visto lastimar personas por varias razones como para diagnosticarlos o hacerlos entender.

Pero destrozar mi casa ¿por qué? –

House solo la miró sin respuesta.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa porque lo hiciste. Pero si me demostraste lo poco que te importo –

- Eso no es verdad –

- Y después huiste como un cobarde –

- No huí –

- ¿Dónde te encontraron House? –

- Esta bien, parecía como una huída pero…-

- Ya basta – Cuddy le dijo – Si quieres ayudar a Ernest, hazlo. No me importa el porque, pero no empieces con tus juegos mentales –

- No estoy jugando, solo preguntaba... –

El interno regresó con un café y un bizcocho – Lo siento, la maquina de café de este piso estaba descompuesta –

- ¿Y el pan? –

- Ah ese me lo regalaron en enfermería – el joven se sentó en le puesto de monitoreo – Todavía pueden conseguir uno si se apuran –

- No gracias, Clark – Cuddy le dijo. – ¿Dr. Epstein necesitas ayuda con su alojamiento esta noche? Hay un hotel cerca de aquí –

- Lo encontraré –

- ¿Necesitas dinero? –

- No, todavía tengo dinero de mi amigo muerto – House se fue.

* * *

En el hotel, House pidió una habitación sencilla. Prendió la televisión solo para escuchar algo más que sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – Wilson re apareció.

- Estoy tratando de ver la televisión Wilson. Mira, nada se le pega a ese sartén. Necesito uno –

- Lo que necesitas es pensar en tus acciones. Tienes un hijo, nada menos que con Cuddy. Probablemente el amor de tu vida –

- ¿Amor de mi vida? Ella me odia…ni siquiera fue a mi funeral –

- Y la comprendo. Necesitas pensar en como reparar la relación. Esto es mucho mejor que morirse en tu propio vomito –

- Tienes razón – House tragó otra pastilla – Cambio de planes, salvó a Ernie, Cuddy se enamora de mi otra vez, me mudo con ella y dejo las drogas –

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que falten unos pasos en ese plan? –

- No, es perfecto – House sonrió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Por favor dejen comentario.

Gracias a Liss, Berenice (no Wuddy para mi), Pollo, Kmi, Emi y Alejandro por sus lindos comentarios.

En el siguiente capitulo la mamá de Cuddy visita a Ernie y puede revelar el secreto.

¿No sería terrible si se muriera Ernie? Pero no…no creo ¿o si?

Do you like the Good Wife? Do you like Grace Florrick? Go read "**First Love**" all about the adventures of the First Daughter of Illinois


	5. Quinto

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy se despertó con dolor de cuello por haber dormido con su abrigo como cojín. En la madrugada Ernie tuvo otra convulsión,

pero su condición no había mejorado o empeorado y lo regresaron a su habitación una vez concluido el EGG.

La doctora tomo un baño en las regaderas del hospital y luego se reunió con su hermana Julia y Rachel en el estacionamiento.

- Buenos días, Lisa – Julia le dio un abrazó – ¿Cómo está Ernie? –

- Sigue igual…Hola Rachel –

- Mami, mira le hice una tarjeta a Ernie –

Cuddy tomo el papel – Te quedó muy bonita –

- ¿Cuándo regresamos a casa? – Rachel preguntó.

- Pronto –

- Bueno, se nos hace tarde para la escuela – Julia dijo.

- Está bien –

Julia prendió el motor de su camioneta – ¿Quieres que los visitemos por la tarde? –

- No, quédate en casa, Julia. Gracias por todo –

- No hay problema –

- Adiós mami –

- Adiós Rachel. Pórtate bien con tu tía –

* * *

De regreso en la habitación de Ernest.

- Mira Ernie, tu hermana te envió un dibujo – Cuddy le enseño la ilustración hecha con crayones. – Es Rayo McQueen y le puso muchos rayos y centellas porque sabe que te encantan –

- Iojo – El infante le dijo.

- Si, rojo. Y aquí dice "Mejórate, pronto" – Cuddy le besó la frente – Lo pondré aquí donde puedas verlo, junto a tu oso –

La doctora lo puso al lado de la cama.

- Buenos días – Alex Cavanaugh entró al cuarto de Ernie.

- Buenos días –

- Ya revisé el resultado del EGG, es…intrigante. Tuvo una convulsión menor a las 3:21 am, duro 30 segundos. Solo confirma que su actividad cerebral fue anormal en ese momento –

- Lo que significa que no sabemos nada –

- No, lo siento…Cuddy quería preguntarte algo sobre…-

- Buenos días Dr. Cavanaugh, Dra. Cuddy – House entró muy alegre al cuarto. Se había comprado otra camisa pero uso la misma corbata.

- Buenos días, doctor – Cavanaugh le respondió.

- Hola – le dijo Cuddy.

- Te traje un café – House le ofreció a Cuddy.

- Uh…gracias – la doctora tomó el vaso con cierto recelo – Es solo café ¿verdad? –

- Por supuesto, ahora ¿cómo esta nuestro paciente favorito? – House se acercó al bebé – Hola Ernest Cuddy III, tienes nombre de duque o algo así ¿sabías eso? –

El niño solo se le quedo mirando con sus muy azules ojos.

- Dr. Epstein, tengo los resultados del EGG monitoreado anoche –

- Okay, veamos –

House y Cavanaugh salieron del cuarto pero Cuddy se quedó con su hijo.

- ¿Oye? ¿No vienes? – House le preguntó.

- Soy la madre, no la doctora –

- Lo sabía, todos esos años de administradora te echaron a perder – House le dijo.

- Soy una magnifica doctora, pero no confío en mi juicio para atender Ernie –

- Que mala excusa –

- Disculpen – Cavanaugh interrumpió – Si necesitan hablar, podemos esperar –

- Si, Cuddy, hablemos como adultos maduros y responsables–

- Vamos a mi oficina, allí tendremos privacidad. – Cuddy pasó entró los dos doctores.

- Con permiso Dr. Cavanaugh y siento no haberle traído un café, pero solo tengo una mano libre – House le mostró su bastón – Un tiburón me mordió la pierna en las playas de Sudáfrica –

Cavanaugh frunció el ceño preguntándose si era cierto.

* * *

House siguió a Cuddy quien llevaba paso veloz.

- Entra – le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Crees que puedes conseguirme una bata blanca?–

- Tú nunca quisiste usar bata cuando trabajabas para mí –

- No – House respondió – Pero ahora si –

Cuddy suspiró – No voy a darte una bata –

- ¿Está es tu oficina? – House miró alrededor y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había. – Es tan pequeña –

- Es perfecta para mí –

- ¿No tienes baño propio? –

- No – Cuddy dijo – Ahora si entendí bien nuestra conversación allá afuera… ¿Me necesitas? –

- Bueno, yo… –

- Me refiero al diagnostico House. ¿Necesitas a alguien que sepa como funciona tu método? – Cuddy levantó la ceja.

- Si, me servirías para lanzar ideas. Cavanaugh es más aburrido que Foreman –

- Alex es un buen doctor –

- ¿Pero no es magnifico como tu? –

- House, él podría servirte más que yo. Mis emociones me ganarían, es Ernie de quien hablamos aquí –

- Espera, tu como la madre no quieres tratarlo, pero ¿conmigo esta bien? –

- A ti no te importa Ernie – Cuddy dijo – Tu mismo lo dijiste –

- Pero no lo había conocido. Me agrada ahora, es muy simpático. Me contó un chiste…-

- House, basta –

- Bien, necesito tu ayuda – House junto las palmas de sus manos como si rogara.

Cuddy pensó por un momento, pero no se convencía. – Quiero ayudar, de verdad pero…-

- Cuddy, si se me ocurre hacerle una trepanación craneal ¿no quieres estar allí para detenerme? –

- Bien –

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y Cuddy respondió – Dra. Cuddy…¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora mismo?...uh…gracias –

- ¿Quién era? –

- Era recepción. Mi mamá viene para acá en este momento. Tienes que irte –

Cuddy jaló a House del brazo para que se levantara.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque mi mamá cree que estás muerto –

- ¿Le dijiste? –

- Si y abrió una botella de champagne y bailó de la alegría. Ahora vete antes de que… – Cuddy abrió la puerta y vio a su madre a pasos de la oficina.

- Diablos – cerró la puerta. – Escóndete –

- ¿Dónde? – House miro a la pequeña oficina. – Trabajas en un armario –

- Bajo mi escritorio –

- ¿Lisa? – Arlene tocó a la puerta – ¿Puedo pasar?–

- Un momento –

House se metió debajo del escritorio con muchos esfuerzos.

- Adelante mamá –

- ¿Qué pasa? Te vi abrir la puerta hace un momento –

- Si, iba a salir…pero no lo hice –

- En fin, estoy aquí para ver Ernie – Arlene dijo – Tengo que verlo Lisa, tu sabes que adoro a mi nieto –

- Lo sé, mamá –

- ¿Qué tan enfermo esta? –

- Bastante, todavía no lo diagnostican, pero pronto – Cuddy dijo – Conseguí al mejor doctor para él –

- Eso es fantástico –

- Bueno vamos a verlo – Cuddy le señaló la puerta.

- Si, vamos – Y salieron de la oficina.

House espero un momento antes de moverse.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir? – Wilson asomo su cabeza

- Eres una alucinación ¿cómo me vas ayudar? – House salio lentamente. – Creí que te habías perdido –

- Solo me ves cuando necesitas a alguien que te diga: ¿qué haces? –

- Estoy recuperando a Cuddy. Paso 01: Darle un detalle. Le traje café –

- Si y lo dejó aquí – Wilson señaló el vaso en el escritorio.

- El detalle es lo que importa. Paso 02: Hacerla sentir importante – House dijo – La invite a mis inferencias –

- Porque si la necesitas. –

- Y Paso 03: Decirle que me importa Ernie –

- ¿Te importa Ernie? –

- Seguro – House destapo el frasco de pastillas y se tomo una.

- ¿Cuántas llevas esta mañana? –

- Suficientes para que estés aquí hablando conmigo. –

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ernie.

- Oh, pobrecito – Arlene acarició con cuidado el cabello de Ernie. – Hola cariño –

- Hola Abu – Ernie estaba débil.

- Si, soy Abu – Arlene le sonrió – Voy a quedarme hoy –

- No tienes que hacerlo – de inmediato dijo su hija.

- Tonterías, puede tener visitas ¿no? –

- Bueno, si, pero… –

- ¿Dr. Cuddy? – Cavanaugh entró al cuarto – ¿Qué paso? Estoy esperando al Dr. Epstein ¿A dónde se fue?–

- Solo un momento, Dr. Cavanaugh – Cuddy le dijo – Mamá, esta bien. Quédate con Ernie. Yo tengo que ayudar a mis colegas –

- Muy bien –

Cuddy salió de la habitación – Hou…digo, Dr. Epstein se quedo en mi oficina. Necesita un lugar para escribir sus ideas –

- Espera – Cavanaugh la detuvo del brazo – Lisa tu sabes que no soy fan de rumores y chismes, pero tengo que preguntártelo, ¿Es Dr. Epstein el padre de Ernie? –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Cuddy preguntó para evadir responder.

- Por el modo en que se miran, hay tensión y atmosfera incomoda entre ustedes. Además, Ernie se parece a él –

- No hay tensión –

- Entiendo si estás enojada, porque ha estado ausente – Cavanaugh continuo – Te conocí embarazada, no te veías muy contenta y coincide con Epstein estando fuera del país –

- Vaya que resultaste buen detective, Alex. Pero no es tu asunto –

- Si es el padre, no es buena idea de que lo trate como paciente. Tú te apartaste del caso, porque sabes que las emociones nublan el juicio – Dr. Cavanaugh explicó.

- A decir verdad, he reconsiderado mi papel en el tratamiento de Ernie –

- Por favor –

- Escucha, eres el jefe de pediatría. Tienes otros pacientes, Epstein y yo podemos aligerarte la carga con un caso difícil como este –

- Es la vida de tu hijo, Lisa. Solo recuerda eso –

* * *

Poco tiempo después los tres doctores se acomodaron en la oficina de Cuddy.

- Así que tenemos un EGG no concluyente – dijo House mientras escribía en el pizarrón – de un bebé que tiene convulsiones, vómitos y rigidez en

diferentes partes del cuerpo –

- Es neurológico. Algo en su cerebro – Cuddy dijo.

- Epilepsia sigue siendo el mejor diagnostico – agregó Cavanaugh.

- ¿Y que causa epilepsia? – les preguntó House

- Anormalidades en el cerebro - Cuddy inicio la lluvia de ideas.

- Puede ser foto sensitiva, algún patrón de luces –

- Tumor en el cerebro –

- Daño cerebral – Cavanaugh dijo – Alguna caída no atendida –

- Cavanaugh, ¿estás acusando de algo a Cuddy? ¿Tal vez lo dejo caer? –

- No deje caer a Ernie –

- Quizás tu no, pero si alguien que lo cuida. Tus sobrinas, tu hermana, las chicas de la guardería –dijo el pediatra.

- Creo que hubiera notado un golpe – replico la doctora.

- Una vez atendí un caso donde un fotógrafo oculto la caída de un niño, causándole la muerte –

- Vaya manera de deprimir y asustar al mismo tiempo. Que buen pediatra – House le dijo.

- Solo digo que es una posibilidad –

- Bien, ve y habla con las de la guardería y checa si hay lesiones o fracturas. Cuddy y yo prepararemos un espectáculo de luces y ver si podemos

provocarle un ataque a Ernest –

- Bien, lo haré – Cavanaugh salio de la oficina.

- Tienes que guiarme – House le dijo Cuddy – No conozco este hospital –

- Claro, y no te acerques al cuarto de Ernie. Mi madre esta allí –

- Entendido –

* * *

La doctora pidió prestado del departamento Neurología una máquina de luces. Con gran cuidado la armo y comprobó la secuencia.

- ¿Que efecto buscamos aquí? – preguntó a House – ¿Luz intensa, colores, centellas? –

- Ernie estaba en un cuarto de hospital y en tu casa...pudo haber quedarse mirando a un foco y provocar la convulsión –

- Okay, luz intensa –

- Explicaría también los vómitos, si tiene algún tipo de vértigo –

- Si –

-Es un lindo niño – House comento – De mi heredo lo bien parecido –

- Basta – Cuddy sonrío – No te creo lo de padre orgulloso –

- ¿Por que no? –

- Tu nunca quisiste hijos –

- Lo intenté con Rachel –

- Pero Rachel es mi hija, solo mía. Tu solo tenías una fracción de la responsabilidad –

- Lo tome en serio –

- House, no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra relación. Esta en el pasado –

- Disculpen – una mujer entrada en sus sesenta años abrió la puerta – Dra. Cuddy, me informan que hay un doctor que no trabaja aquí, tratando

pacientes ¿Puede explicarme? –

- Si, Dra. Jones –

- Si, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – House dijo – Supongo que es la jefa de Cuddy -

- Si ¿Y usted es? –

- Dr. Brian Epstein – House estiro la mano para saludarla fingiendo cordialidad como nunca.

- ¿Cómo el manager de Los Beatles? –

- Si, mera coincidencia –

- Claro...Dra. Cuddy a mi oficina por favor. Y usted no toque nada –

House levantó las manos.

* * *

En la oficina de la Dra. Jones

- Dra. Cuddy, el problema legal y de responsabilidad que ha metido a esta institución –

- Entiendo su preocupación, pero el Dr. Epstein es un...uh...colega que ha venido a ayudarme –

- Si cree que a su hijo se le puede atender mejor con otro especialista, pondremos todo de nuestra parte para transportarlo a otro hospital –

- Epstein no tiene un hospital o consultorio. Acaba de regresar de Argentina –

- Pero no trabaja aquí, no puede atender aquí –

- Es mas como un asesor –

- Dra. Cuddy, usted solía tener un trabajo similar al mío, no tengo que decirle que se ponga en mi lugar –

- Tiene razón, si tiene miedo a una demanda, mi hijo es el paciente, firmaré lo que sea prometiendo que no tomare acciones legales contra el hospital –

- Bien, llamaré al departamento legal – la Dra. Jones levanto el teléfono – Lo siento Lisa –

- Lo se, ya he estado en su lugar –

* * *

Después de hablar con la encargada de guardería Cavanaugh una vez más reviso a Ernie. Esta vez buscaba alguna lesión en la cabeza.

- ¿Necesita que me vaya? – Arlene preguntó.

- No, esta bien –

- ¿Como esta mi hija? Digo, siento que a mi me muestra una cara, y con otros es mas honesta –

- Quizás no quiere preocuparle –

- Quizás...Menciono a otro doctor ¿No? ¿Dónde esta? –

- Si, esta arreglando otro procedimiento –

- ¿Es otro pediatra de aquí? –

- No, al parecer es un viejo conocido de su hija. Se llama Brian Epstein –

- No recuerdo que Lisa lo mencionara –

- Señora, ¿Usted cuida a su nieto? –

- En ocasiones, algunos fines de semana –

- ¿Alguna caída o golpe que tuviera? –

- No, Ernie es muy calmado...no, espere...una vez se cayo del columpio. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza –

- ¿Hace cuanto? –

- Hace unos 5 meses –

- ¿Lo llevo al hospital? –

- No, le salio un moretón y Lisa dijo que estaba bien –

- Muy bien...¿Enfermera? –

La mujer se asomo al cuarto – ¿Si doctor? –

- Quiero una radiografía de su cabeza –

- Enseguida doctor –

- ¿Este podría ser mi culpa? – Arlene preguntó.

- No señora. Los accidentes pasan y no hemos comprobado nada –

* * *

Ernest fue llevado a que le hicieran sus radiografías que salieron limpias. Ninguna fisura, golpe o fractura.

Más tarde lo llevaron a neurología donde la prueba de foto sensibilidad se llevó a cabo. No le provocaron ninguna otra convulsión.

- Okay, apaga esas luces – House dijo. – Solo hicieron que me dolieran los ojos y hacerlo llorar –

- Esta bien Ernie – Cuddy lo abrazó – Ya se acabó, ya pasó –

- Mami – el bebé acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello e le hombro de Cuddy.

- Hay que hacerle una Resonancia Magnética – dijo House.

- Iré a reservar el escáner. Quizás este libre hoy por la tarde o mañana temprano – le informó Cavanaugh – Y también veré a mis otros pacientes –

- Si, gracias –

Un enfermero esperaba que Cuddy le diera al niño para llevarlo a su cuarto.

- No, está bien. Yo lo llevó –

La doctora salió del departamento de neurología con Ernie y House siguiéndola. El bebé lo miro y sonrio; House sintió el deseo de tomarle su pequeña

mano.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Cuddy se volteó cortando el sentimiento de House.

- ¿Qué? –

- Mi mamá sigue en el cuarto de Ernie, no puedes ir conmigo –

- Si claro…estaré en tu oficina ¿Tienes Internet rápido? Porque toda mi porno la veo en Alta Definición –

Cuddy lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

- De todas las mujeres en tu vida – Wilson reapareció. – Cuddy te dio un hijo. Piénsalo, desde cuando se conocen, lo complicado de su relación, sus

vidas intercaladas y ahora Ernest es prueba de todo –

- Necesito una siesta – House se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy.

* * *

Más tarde Cuddy informaba a su madre de la situación.

- Entonces le haremos una resonancia magnética –

- Okay - Arlene jugaba con su nieto para quitarle el tedio de estar encerrado. Lo tenía sobre su regazo.

- Si, veremos si tiene tumores cerebrales – Cuddy miró la hora, el día le parecía tan largo. – Mamá, las horas de visitas ya casi se acaban. Deberías ir a casa –

- ¿Quién es Dr. Epstein? – Arlene cambió el tema

- ¿Qué? Uh…es otro doctor –

- Escuche que es viejo amigo tuyo –

- Si, tu no lo conoces. Dejemos el tema –

- ¿Por qué insistes en ser así, Lisa? –

- ¿Cómo madre? ¿Cómo soy? –

- Testaruda cuando no tienes que serlo –

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Solo por que hay otro doctor que no te he presentado? –

- No, porque insistes en hacer las cosas sola. Para probar lo fuerte que eres – Arlene le dijo – Eres fuerte Lisa, la mujer más fuerte que conozco –

- Mamá no tienes que elogiarme –

- Solo quiero que entiendas que solo quiero ayudarte –

Las dos se quedaron calladas y miraron a otro lado.

Cuddy suspiró - ¿Y piensas venir mañana? –

- Si –

- Bien, puedes traerme ropa limpia –

- Lo haré – Arlene sonrió – Tu mamá es una testaruda Ernie…Adoro que le pusieras Ernest –

- Si lo sé, me lo has dicho ciento de veces – Cuddy también sonrió, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho cuando Ernie tuvo otro ataque.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Arlene se asustó.

- Otra convulsión, recuéstalo en la cama –

La abuela obedeció de inmediato y Cuddy apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

- Necesito 0.05 mg de carbamazepina –

- Si doctora –

* * *

House se encontró de repente en un edificio abandonado, el mismo donde el mundo cree que murió. El fuego lo rodeaba.

- ¿Por qué escapaste Greg? – El padre de House estaba enfrente de él – ¿Por qué no acabaste con el dolor? –

- No quiero morir –

- ¿Y para que quieres vivir, muchacho? –

- Yo…no estoy seguro – entre las flamas House vio a su hijo sentado en el piso – Ernie, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Necesito sacarte de aquí antes de que –

La explosión despertó a House, pero el sonido venía de la puerta de la oficina. Era Cuddy.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas dormido –

- Si, esta bien. Soñaba tonterías –

Para que cupieran sus piernas House había juntado la mesita de centro al sillón.

- Ernie tuvo otra convulsión –

- ¿Cuándo? – House se reincorporó.

- Hace media hora, solo duro medio minuto. No muy severa –

- Si tiene un tumor cerebral, puede que sea benigno y operable –

- Si tiene un tumor. ¿Si no es eso? –

- Oye, ¿cuántos casos no pude resolver? –

- Ninguno, eres en un genio – Cuddy medio sonrió – Cavanaugh me dijo que somos el último turno para hacer la resonancia. ¿Quieres tomar un café o algo? –

- ¿Tu madre ya se fue? –

- Si, es seguro salir –

* * *

Después de comprar su café, House y Cuddy fueron al cuarto de Ernie.

- ¿De verdad Arlene bailó de alegría por mi muerte? –

- Uh…un poco. Creía que regresarías para arruinar la vida a Ernie –

- Oh, entonces sabe que era mi esperma ganador –

- Si, House. Mi madre hizo las cuentas cuando Ernie nació en Noviembre –

- ¿Y Julia? –

- También sabe –

- ¿Ernie lo sabrá? Digo, algún día va a preguntar –

- House, estás muerto y eso lo que le diré –

- Pero no estoy muerto. Estoy aquí, por Ernie –

- Dios, eres increíble. ¿Qué tan drogado estás en este momento? – Cuddy se enojo – Hace 36 horas dijiste que no te importaba Ernie –

- Fue la sorpresa, no lo asimilaba todavía. Cambié de opinión –

- En serio, ¿qué tan drogado estás? – la doctora trató de revisar las pupilas de House, pero el se levantó para evitarlo.

- Vamos, Cuddy –

- Es Cuddy, claro que notó tu comportamiento errático – Wilson dijo desde una esquina.

- ¿Sigues viendo a Wilson? -

- Estoy bien -

- No, no estás bien. Nunca has estado bien y no voy a dejar que conviertas a Ernie en tu única y última esperanza de salvación –

- ¿Qué significa eso? –

- ¿Dra. Cuddy? – la enfermera entró – Vengo a darle el sedante a Ernest para su resonancia –

- Si adelante – le dijo Cuddy.

* * *

Al ser todavía muy pequeño, Ernie debía ser sedado para que estuviera quieto durante el procedimiento.

Por 30 minutos Cuddy, House, Cavanaugh y el técnico encargado se sentaron en silencio.

- Hasta ahora nada – Cavanaugh observaba las pantallas. – Pero hay que analizarlas con más detalle –

- Maldición – House dijo en voz baja. Cuddy se froto las sienes, ya quería una respuesta.

- El paciente se movió – dijo el tecnico.

- Mi hijo esta sedado –

- Pues se esta moviendo – Los tres doctores se apresuraron a sacar a Ernie. El niño se torcía y después se quedo inmóvil. House tomo su pulso.

- Es un paro cardiorespiratorio –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

En el próximo capitulo: Un beso y el diagnostico correcto ¿Saben que tiene Ernie?

Do you like the Good Wife? Do you like Grace Florrick? Go read "**First Love**" all about the adventures of the First Daughter of Illinois


End file.
